


Swim Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a wealthy adult who can't swim, so he hires the tanned lifeguard Eren Jaeger to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Lessons

The tan boy was sitting comfortably in his raised chair. The smell of salt tingled his nose, but he couldn't help but smile. He really did love working at the beach. 

His bright turquoise eyes were focused on the water. The current wasn't too rough today, but it wasn't still either. A non experienced swimmer would struggle. 

As his eyes scanned the blue water, he saw- for only a fraction of a second- someone slip under the water. He began rising to his feet, squinting his eyes to make sure he saw right. 

"Shit," he curses under his breath, jumping down from his heightened chair. He began to ran into the water, feeling the cold water dance upon his skin. He was an excellent swimmer; he spent days upon days in the water, just simply swimming. Within seconds, he reached the person he saw, and with strong tug he has the person surfaced, pulling so both of his arms are under the man's, leaning back to he's floating on his back while supporting the person. 

Once they reach the shore, the tanned lifeguard gently drops the man on the sand. After taking a deep breath to calm the near heart attack he just had, he looks to his drowning victim. 

"Are you okay, sir?" he asks, still panting. 

The man begins to cough up some water, but not too much. Eren saved him the second he started drowning. 

"I'm fine," he snaps, obviously embarrassed. The short man pushes his soaked black fringe from his eyes. "I just went under for a second."

"I could tell by how you went under that you weren't going to resurface," he replies, standing up. He offers a hand to the pale yet toned man on the ground.

The black haired man slaps his hand away and pushes himself up off the ground. After attempting to brush off some of the excess sand from his body, he looks to the tall lifeguard. "Thanks," he grumbles, face flushed a life pink shade. He pushes past the lifeguard, finally exiting the beach. 

Six hours later, Eren was grabbing his bag and heading for the parking lot. The beach was officially closed, and he just wanted to get home and take a nice, long shower. His heart was still beating heavy from he rescue he had to do earlier; that guy just disappeared below the water, and he showed no signs of coming up.

"You," a voice growls behind him, causing Eren to yelp in fear. He sees none other than the man he rescued earlier leaning against a street lamp, changed into normal clothes. "Come here."

Nervously, Eren heads towards the surprisingly fearful man. For being so short, he still had a huge presence. "Yeah?"

"Are you dry?" the man asks. Eren reaches down at his swimsuit, feeling the material. He nods. "Get in the car," he says flatly, looking to the shiny black Lexus. 

"W-why?"

"Is anyone expecting you tonight?"

Eren was scared. This man was truly scary, with his dark black fringe that parted just above his cold grey eyes. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

Did he want to tell a complete stranger that no, no one was expecting him? What if this guy was a psychopath? Did he want revenge on Eren for embarrassing him with a rescue earlier in the day?

Eren lived alone, and his family was many, many miles away. He moved out here to be close to the beach, but his family never followed. Aside from lifeguarding, he was also a swim tutor. Those two jobs easily paid his small apartment's rent, and the best part was that he was able to be in the water. 

"Are you deaf, brat?"

"I have no where to be tonight, but it's late, so I'm going to grab something to eat and go home," he replies quickly, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. 

Levi grabs his wrist. "Just get in the car," he says sternly, half dragging the young lifeguard. Eren hesitantly opens the door, noticing Levi's small stature over his shoulder. 

The entire ride is silent. Eren's heart was racing, and his hands trembling. He began to wonder what the older man wanted. He showed no sign of emotion on his pale face. 

Finally, they arrive to a big house. The large stone house is illuminated with beautiful lights, showing off the beautiful landscape around the home. Eren thought of his measly apartment, sighing. Levi pulls into the driveway, shutting the car off and looking to the younger male. 

"You're hungry, right?" Eren simply nods. "Is Chinese okay?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Any specific food you eat, or is anything fine?" he asks, ignoring the tan boy's question. When he gets no answer, he takes out his phone and orders some food. Despite the late hour, the delivery place seemed content to deliver. "Come with me," he now demands, grabbing Eren's wrist once again.

Levi pulls them to the side of the house, through a gate, and into a backyard. Eren gawks at the illuminated backyard, and from what he can see, there's a large, lavish patio area, a small garden, a basketball court, and a pool. 

The pool. Eren's breath catches in his throat. The pool is huge, in an irregular shape with a mountain looking rock formation surrounding the back of it. A slide that starts god knows where is embedded in the rocks, emptying into the pool. Fountains shoot out from the sides and pitter lightly on the surface of the water. On what he assumes is the deep end, Eren sees a diving board that he's just dying to try. Part of the pool is a walk in; the water gradually deepens with each step, just like the ocean and the beach. Right next to the pool is a bubbling hot tub, enough to fit maybe twelve people. 

"My name is Levi," the black haired man announces. "Even though I'm an extremely wealthy lawyer and could hire one, I need a swimming tutor."

"Eren," the tanned lifeguard says simply, still gawking at the pool. 

"Teach me to swim."

"Lessons aren't free," he whispers. 

"Obviously, you brat," Levi snaps. He holds out ten crisp one hundred dollar bills. "I'll need more than one lesson. This should cover it. If not, I'll pay you more." He pulls his hand back and puts the bills in his pocket. "Wait here."

Levi leaves and goes into the pool house. After a few minutes, he return dressed in his swimsuit with towels in hand. "Wait, you want to do this now?" Eren asks, shocked. 

"You're already here and I ordered food. So why not?" Levi asks, stripping off his shirt. 

Eren watched, shocked, as Levi approached the pool. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he watched the older man nervously stand by the pool, dipping only a toe in the water.

"Why have this pool if you can't swim? Did you buy the house with it?"

Levi narrows his eyes at him, confused. "What do you mean? I bought the empty lot and built the house myself."

"But you can't swim."

"I intended to learn."

"How long have you had this house?"

Levi purses his lips. "Five years."

"And you've waited that long to get lessons?" Eren's fingers skimmed the surface of the water. So warm. The temperature of the water was at least in the lower nineties, high eighties. His fingers went to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. 

And that's how it started. Every day after his lifeguarding job, Levi would pick him up in his shiny Lexus, order food, and Eren would teach the older man how to swim. 

"I think this'll be one of our last lessons," Eren says with a laugh, sitting with only his feet in the pool. They had been doing lessons for a month now, meeting almost every day a week. Levi was doing a few laps, floating perfectly fine on his own, but with clumsy strokes. Eren can't help but smile at his determination. 

Levi stops swimming, treading the deep water under his diving board, which reaches twenty five feet deep. He struggles a bit to tread water, but Eren’s learned to let him do what he wants until Levi goes under. 

The older male’s cold grey eyes fixate on the bottom of the pool. Eren can’t help but notice Levi’s eyebrows crease at his statement. Finally, Levi looks at Eren from under his wet lashes, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself under the water, until he finally hits the bottom.

Eren narrows his eyes at him. What the hell was Levi thinking? He sees little bubbles travel to the surface of the pool. Is he forcing the air out of lungs so he’ll sink?!

The tanned lifeguard pushes himself from his sitting position to get into the pool. He treads the water a bit, confirming his fear: Levi isn’t resurfacing. 

He inhales a deep breath and goes under the water, opening his eyes to see said male sitting at the bottom of the pool. His grey eyes are also open, staring at the younger male, but they’re beginning to close. 

“Levi!” Eren tries yelling, but because of the water his voice is fuzzy and inaudible. He swims down, feeling his ears popping because of the water pressure. Finally, he’s able to loop his arms underneath the muscular ones of the older male, tightly closing around his chest. Eren touches the bottom of the pool, kicking off with Levi in his arms.

When he reaches the surface, he’s gasping for air. When he screamed Levi’s name, he had let all of his air out and was breathless. “Levi, are you with me?” he asks, still panting as he swims the two of them to the shallow water of the walk in section of the pool.

“Oi, brat, aren’t you supposed to be a lifeguard?” Levi asks, annoyed. He’s not breathless at all.

“Wait- Were you okay the entire time?” Eren asks, eyes wide. His heart is still beating out of his chest from the rescue.

“I can hold my breath for a really long time.”

“But you- you didn’t resurface.”

“I was waiting for you to save me.”

“You didn’t need a rescue!”

“You’ve been practically living at my house lately. I wanted you to earn your keep,” Levi explains. He realizes that Eren’s still holding him tightly, hands shaking from the rescue. 

“What… But you… Weren’t…. What?!” Eren pushes the older male off of him, laying himself down and feeling the soft lapping of the water on his skin. “Levi, I hate you!”

“If you really hated me, you wouldn’t have dove in to save me,” Levi retorts, laying down next to the younger man. His pale skin glistens in the sun. 

“I can’t believe you fake drowned, just to prove a point,” Eren says. His chest is still rising and falling rapidly.

“I think a little excitement does wonders for your day.”

Eren can’t help but laugh. This guy was ridiculous! “You owe me something special for dinner tonight. I want… steak. Get some steak and cook it for me.”

“For the record, brat, I can took if that’s what you’re getting at. But I just order. What kind of steak?”

“Surprise me,” Eren says with a grin. The two remain quiet for a while, until Eren sits up and looks to Levi. “I’m still going to kill you though!” he yells, dragging the older male into deeper water so he can dunk him under. Levi allows himself to be dragged until the water is up to his knees. Finally, he actually fights back, planting his feet and stopping completely. “Oh come on!”

Levi uses his free hand to grab Eren’s forearm, tugging it until the two men are right in front of one another. 

Without warning, Levi presses his lips roughly to Eren’s, catching the latter off guard. Eren releases his wrist, and Levi grabs his other wrist with his now free hand. 

Eren pulls away, eyes wide. “L-Levi?”

“Shut up, brat,” Levi snaps, pulling Eren back to him. He releases Eren’s left wrist, instead placing his hand on the small of the lifeguard’s back. He begins to lick at the younger’s lower lip, but when Eren doesn’t part his lips, Levi uses force to deepen the kiss, against the younger’s will. Levi lets go of Eren’s other wrist and uses his now free hand to caress the side of the turquoise eyed man.

Levi pushes Eren down on his back, straddling him and pulling away from the kiss. Neither one of them say anything, the only sound coming from the soft lapping of the water against their skin. 

"Um, Levi," Eren starts, cheeks flushed a dark crimson. 

"You're cute," Levi says sitting back on his knees so he brushes against Eren's crotch. The younger male can't help but gasp a bit, quickly biting his lip. 

"I- I think we're done with this lesson..." Eren mumbles, looking off to the side. Levi reaches to gently caress Eren's flushed skin. 

"We've become friends, haven't we, Eren?" Levi asks, shaking some of the water from his dripping hair. A drop lands on Eren's cheek, right below one of his beautiful eyes. 

"Um, y-yeah," he stammers out. 

Levi leans down to kiss him, roughly crashing his lips onto the tanned male's underneath him. His hands gently scrape on the tanned muscular chest beneath him. One hand gently brushes over Eren's nipple, earning a strangled gasp from the lifeguard. 

"S-stop-" he mumbles, trying to push the short male off of him, all muscles tense. 

Levi places kisses on the wet flesh on his neck, roughly kissing and sucking and nibbling and biting. Eren begins to let small gasps escape his lips, struggling to keep his voice quiet. Levi brushes his hands over the younger's nipples once again, rubbing and twisting them. 

"I like you, Eren," he says softly, biting Eren's shoulder before moving down to suck on one of his nipples. Eren's entire body tightens underneath him, too tense to even move. Levi rolls the not erect nipple between his teeth, causing Eren to groan. He trails more kisses down the latter's wet skin, feeling his body tense everywhere he touches. 

The raven haired male spreads Eren's legs, left hand holding his leg, right hand on the band of Eren's bathing suit."Nnh," Eren moans. 

Levi lifts Eren, carrying him into the water until it reaches halfway between his chest and waist. He pushes Eren against the wall of the pool, placing rough kisses on the lifeguard’s neck and chest and collarbone, all the while running his hands along the tanned male’s hips.

“L-Levi,” Eren breathes, just as Levi’s hand skims over his erect penis. “P-please-”

Levi continues to kiss his collarbone, sucking until red marks appear on the tanned flesh. He unties the younger’s swimsuit, gently pulling it down, until Eren kicks it off himself. 

The raven haired male looks to his young lover with a smirk before taking a deep breath and going under the water, his hands beginning to stroke the younger’s cock. Eren tries to buck his hips, but Levi is sure to put a hand on his pelvis, pushing him back into the wall.

“L-Lev- nnh!” he moans out, when he feels the raven’s warm mouth on him. His head falls back, leaning against the tile surrounding the pool. The older of the two sucks hard, taking the younger’s cock entirely in his mouth until- oh god- he hits the back of Levi’s throat. He nearly loses himself entirely in that moment. His lover’s tongue swirls around the head, before licking inside the slit of his cock’s head. Eren releases a loud moan, thankful that Levi is underwater and can’t hear him. 

And then- Eren begins to panic- he feels some pressure at his unspeakable area, until, with another loud groan, one of Levi’s fingers slips inside of him, all the way in, his entire finger buried inside Eren. 

Levi resurfaces, looking at his young lover for any signs of pain. Eren’s eyes are slammed shut, eyebrows scrunched up as he tries to adjust to the new feeling. It wasn’t painful per se, but it wasn’t especially pleasant either. A blush was apparent on his tanned face, even darker than the one that was on his cheeks when Levi first kissed him. He begins to gently pull out his finger, causing his lover to whimper, and then gently thrusts it back in, using the water as lubricant.

“Are you okay?” Levi asks, sucking on Eren’s collarbone.

“Don’t...Stop” he breathes out in response, trying to rock himself on Levi’s fingers. The older continues to massage his finger inside of the lifeguard, before adding a second and scissoring them to loosen the tight muscle. Eren begins to pant, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes still slammed shut. He pushes out his hips, trying to rub his painful erection against the raven haired male in front of him, groaning when Levi pushes his hips back.

After a bit, Levi adds a third finger, slowly working the digits into his partner. Eren tries to buck his hips, begging Levi to go harder and faster, however Levi takes things painstakingly slow.

The harder and faster will be coming very, very soon.

Levi removes the fingers, causing Eren to actually whimper, before he kisses the younger’s jaw, whispering in his ear how much he wants him.

Eren opens his eyes to see Levi kicking off his own bathing suit bottoms, standing on his tippy toes, to place a kiss on Eren’s forehead.

“Oi, brat,” he whispers. “You ready?”

Eren can’t speak; the entire situation was so confusing, so sexy, so lewd that it stole his voice, leaving him to only moan and whine and nod his head furiously, so turned on he felt he’d die if the short male didn’t fuck him.

Levi lifts Eren slightly, lowering him onto his own impressive and erect cock. Seeing as there was an obvious height difference between the two, Levi would have to lower his lover onto his cock before pressing him back against the wall, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to fuck him properly.

Eren bit his own lip as he felt the large member start to enter him, feeling just the tip. He bit down so hard that he broke skin as he was pulled down onto Levi with much haste- even Levi was losing his control now. 

Once fully buried deep within his lover, Levi pulls Eren’s body flush against his, causing the latter to wrap his legs around Levi, who presses him forcefully against the wall. Eren’s cock, pressed between the two, leaks with precum, which mixes with the water. The pressure of the two bodies on his cock makes Eren whimper in pleasure.

“Listen here, brat,” Levi says lowly to Eren, in a deep voice so sexy Eren swore he’d cum right then and there. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk in the morning,” he finishes. Eren buries his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, trying to hide his blush. Levi holds Eren with one hand, using his other to gently tug at Eren’s hair, pulling his face back so their faces are only inches apart. “No. No hiding. I want to watch your face as I make you scream in pleasure.”

He pulls his hips back slightly, roughly pushing back up into the younger, causing him to let out a girlish cry. His cock leaks more precum. Levi uses long, hard strokes to thrust into the tanned lifeguard. Eren’s a blushing mess of moans and mewls, tears piercing the corners of his eyes at the erotic pain and pleasure of being stretched. Levi’s hips roughly pound into the younger male, reducing him to nothing more than pants and whimpers and cries and quick and hasty “Levi”s. 

“P-please, Levi!” Eren moans out, his nails digging into Levi’s pale skin, no doubt leaving reddened scratch marks across his lover’s pale flesh. 

“Please what, brat?” Levi asks, his voice steady, contrasting greatly with the forceful bucking of his hips inside his partner.

“Please let me cum, please Levi, I’m begging you,” he pants out, trying to rub himself between their bodies. 

Levi smirks at the cuteness of the young man in front of him. He’s writhing around Levi’s cock, cheeks flushed red, shaking from the desire to cum.

Without a word, Levi grabs his aching erection, stroking in time with his own rough thrusts. Eren begins to moan, so loud that Levi actually questions whether or not the neighbors could hear, even though they’re an acre away from his home. Shrugging it off, he runs his thumb over the younger’s slit, and that’s all he can handle.

Levi looks pleased as he sees the white substance swirling in the water, as he feels Eren’s ass tighten almost painfully around his cock. Eren begins moaning Levi’s name, drawing blood in Levi’s back as his nails begin to furiously claw at the older male. He slams his lips against Levi’s, mixing in a rushed clattering of teeth and tongues, fighting for dominance until, obviously, Levi takes control, gently biting Eren’s already opened lip, from when he’d bitten his own lip as Levi entered him. 

The extra pressure around his cock is too much, and finally, Levi cums right inside of Eren, shooting the hot liquid as far into the younger as he can, thrusting a few more times before stopping with a sigh, holding his lover close to his own body. Eren feels the liquid fill him, content at how warm it makes him feel.

They don’t move for a while, and they don’t speak. The only noise is Eren’s laboured pants. Levi gently nibbles Eren’s shoulder before pushing the younger’s torso against the wall of the pool.

“Are you okay, brat?” he finally asks.

“Mhm,” he mumbles. “But, um, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can- Can you pull it out now?”

Levi looks down, noticing that yes, he is still inside the lifeguard. He rolls his eyes.

“No.”

“Levi!” Eren whines. “I think I have to pee.”

“No you don’t.”

“But-”

“I like being inside you.”

At his words, Eren blushes even harder.


End file.
